In real-time online conferencing, desktop and document sharing by a presenter is common. The presenter shares content to other participants. Often, other participants also have content to share. For example, in a project meeting, a product manager, system architect, and developer all take turns sharing different content with each other. As each participant is given presenter privileges, the desktop or document for that participant is then shared with the other participants. For the other participants, the shared content transitions from one source (earlier presenter) to another source (later presenter). However, arranging for the change in source of shared content through the conference server may result in a delay of seconds, such as 10-30 seconds. The conference server acquires and distributes the new content upon the switch, introducing an undesired delay in the online meeting.